


Double Trouble

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot? Can you eat it?, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is exactly what the title suggests, a freind came up with the title, a result of a late night conversation, you know who you are and what you did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: Convincing someone that you're the legendary Uchiha Madara can be hard. Obito might have underestimated Kisame.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back (more like 4 months ago) I had a conversation with my lovely friend about the popular: "Does Kisame have 2 dicks?" topic. It didn't take too much convincing for me to actually write this. However, proofreading & actually posting this did take some time. Anyway, please don't be mad at me, I just love writing smut, okay?

Obito swallowed hard. He was awkwardly aware of his own nakedness. Kisame's eyes lingered on the exposed skin, curious and piercing. They were face to face.

None of this was planned.

A glimmer of faint moonlight lit the environment surrounding them. It was a typical room for two vagabonds. Obito was lying on a fold-out bed. The mattress was was hard and lumpy but the sheets seemed clean and freshly made.

Akatsuki was fallen apart.

Kisame was the only one alive. Keeping him around was crucial to the cause. He was loyal and believed that this absurd, treacherous reality needed to be fixed but most importantly, he was a powerful individual with a lot of potential. Having such an ally was convenient which was why Obito was willing to go the extra mile to keep Kisame contended. Despite that, the man seemed incredulous and his suspicions kept growing. 

Avoiding questions was hard these days, and Obito had found himself in a position where he had to make a risky decision in order to convince Kisame that there was absolutely nothing worth questioning about _Madara's_ true identity.

Obito had approached the issue by revealing his face. He'd studied Kisame and let the man closer to him. Coincidentally, the result was contrary to Obito's expectations.

The doubts were still there but on the other hand, Obito had become fond of his only remaining subordinate. A part of him had wanted to get intimate in the heat of the night.

”Are you going to back off?” Kisame's voice was slightly amused as he stroked Obito's ass cheeks and looked him straight in the eye. 

Cautiously. 

It was still a bold move to make. 

”Of course not,” Obito kept his voice as calm and monotone as he could. He had a role to play though admittedly, pretending to be Madara in an intimate situation was challenging. The old trashbag had probably never felt attraction towards anyone.

And it was impossible to tell how would he react to a sight that was rather…

Unexpected. 

Kisame was _huge_ and a lot more _shark-like_ than Obito had imagined.

Perhaps this was a mistake.

Kisame chuckled lightly and leaned a bit closer. However, he had no desire to push his luck any further. 

Obito wouldn't have minded a kiss, though. He did have a soft spot for Kisame despite knowing all too well that personal affairs were dangerous. 

Kisame, on the other hand, knew not to get ahead of himself. He respected the fact that this wasn't an interaction between two equals. No, it was a brief moment of lust shared between a master and a servant.

Obito kept the eye contact, trying to remain unaffected by the intense desire in Kisame's eyes. He had to remind himself that he needed to focus on his acting. 

Madara would've been indifferent.

”Don't worry, boss,” Kisame's eyes sparkled with dark excitement. ”I'll be satisfied if you can take even one of these bad boys.”

Obito swore profusely in his mind as he realized that those words made him blush. Kisame was testing the waters and he'd just questioned his superior which was worrying. 

Madara wouldn't let it slide. He'd find a way to pay for it later.

”Are you disputing me?” it was a delicate accusation instead of an honest question. ”By all means, do whatever you want.”

Kisame tilted his head, pleased. His presence was strong and dark, filled with predatory zeal.

He said nothing.

Instead, he slid his hand down on Obito's inner thigh before pressing one of his lubricated fingers against Obito's entrance, slowly prying him apart. The sensation wasn't exactly unpleasant but it wasn’t particularly enjoyable either. At least Kisame was kind of gentle and gave Obito time to adjust, while Obito tried to relax by taking deep breaths.

”It will be much nicer if you touch yourself,” Kisame pointed out as he noticed Obito's discomfort.

”Are you implying that I don't know what I need?” acting as Madara was getting easier now that Obito had a vague idea how to do it. 

”No,” Kisame replied. ”It seems that you're stiff.”

Obito bit his lip. His body language had given away his cluelessness. He couldn't afford such mistakes while trying to convince Kisame that he was who he claimed to be.

”I'm good.”

”Suit yourself,” Kisame said, casting his eyes down at Obito's neck. Something about his tone sent shivers down Obito's spine.

Sure, Kisame had quite a reputation but Obito had never viewed that as an important factor since the same could be said about everyone who'd served Akatsuki.

It was only now that it struck Obito.

He'd never realized what a terrifying beast Kisame was.

It was almost like he saw Kisame for the first time. This man was a force to be reckoned with and not someone to mess with.

And yet, there Obito was, doing exactly what he shouldn't be doing. He raised his hips slightly, testing the waters, too.

Kisame's fingers moved slowly, so slowly that the motions began to feel antagonizing.

They felt good, just pleasant enough to leave Obito to crave for more and sigh softly. He pushed his hips up to feel them a bit more. He wanted them to go deeper. 

”Like it?” Kisame husked. His breath tickled Obito's ear and despite that being such an insignificant little detail, this amount of concrete closeness felt strangely affectionate. 

Madara wouldn't think about those sort of childish what-ifs.

Obito was about to come up with an appropriately demeaning answer when Kisame's fingers hit _something_.

”I… ah…”

”Easy,” Kisame cooed. He slowed down for a bit, and Obito had to bite his lip. He couldn't beg for more, not even when he was shivering inside. He shouldn't have shown that.

Kisame's stare was filled with carnal desire and Obito was drown into that gaze. He'd never received lascivious looks which was why he felt somewhat perplexed.

Madara didn't care about those, did he?

Obito bit his lip harder. He had adopted Madara's way of speaking and made it his own. He'd learned how to appear like the old man around both enemies and allies and he'd done it for so long that sometimes he forgot that it was all an act.

But when it came down to intimacy, the role was far from familiar.

Obito had avoided physical contact and maybe it was for the best. He simply couldn't adjust to the situation. His cover was about to be blown since Kisame was pretty insightful. He'd see through a cheap act sooner or later.

”You're nervous,” Kisame noted but his tone suggested that he didn't mind it. ”Shyness suits you, boss. It makes you look softer,” he added before bending his head down to press a few tiny kisses against Obito's collarbone.

Obito felt Kisame's lips brushing against his skin ever so slightly that they were hardly even there.

This was probably the last chance Obito had to fix the situation.

But.

Instead of doing that Obito grabbed Kisame by the shoulders and crushed his lips against Kisame's, dragging their bodies closer together, raising his hips and pushing himself against the fingers inside him. The motion took Kisame off guard. He didn't respond right away.

But when he finally did, he didn't hold back. He pinned Obito down, holding him tight against the mattress and kissed him back hard, teeth scraping across his lips. 

A strangled moan escaped Obito's mouth as Kisame's fingers hit that sweet spot, driving Obito out of his senses. His toes curled in pleasure as he thrust against Kisame, unable to even ask for more. 

Obviously, this was a miscalculation. Worse than acknowledging it, Obito felt, was not caring about it. A part of him already knew what would come out of such weakness. 

Yet, somehow it didn't matter.

Obito found himself lost in overwhelming sensations. He tried to suppress his shaky cries as Kisame kept rubbing, making sure to be very, very thorough. The pleasure was building up rapidly, reducing Obito into a moaning mess. When his head fell back down to the pillow, Kisame took an advantage out of the motion. He pulled away only to dive lower before he started to pepper Obito's neck with devouring kisses.

”You might wanna turn around,” Kisame said, his breath hot and heavy. ”It will be hard to fit anything in that sweet, tiny hole of yours.”

”Are you always like that?” Obito groaned, unable to decide whether the comment was incredibly distasteful or just plain unbelievable. That man practically asked for trouble. He was beyond shameless. While that was hardly surprising, Obito was almost spiteful enough to come up with a rude response.

Almost. 

However, the thing about intense desire was that it was staggering. People were helpless against it, and Obito was no exception. 

He wanted to do exactly what Kisame asked him to do. 

Hells, every cell in his body screamed for more. He needed to be touched and filled. He wanted to feel every last inch of Kisame. 

Obito slowly turned around, raising his hips slightly off the bed.

”Ready, boss?” Kisame asked, planting a couple of light kisses on the nape of Obito's neck and placing his free hand on Obito's hips, sliding it down until it rested on Obito's leaking member, coaxing more precum from the tip.

”Just do it already,” Obito mumbled against the pillow. His hips arched up, seeking contact. He'd never been this pathetic. Being so absurdly aroused was such a foreign feeling. Obito would certainly hate himself later for it but thinking clearly was a long gone concept for him.

A breathless cry tore from Obito's throat as Kisame's fingers scissored inside of him. 

Kisame chuckled lightly when he finally pulled his fingers out and pressed a firm, almost reassuring kiss on Obito's shoulder.

”Has anyone told you that you're cute?” he asked, placing his now free hand on Obito's ass. Then he positioned himself better between Obito's trembling legs.

What kind of question was that? Obito couldn't come up with anything sane, let alone smart. Instead, a long, frustrated moan escaped his lips. He'd grown impatient, and there was no need for sweet talk. 

Kisame took the pitiful cry as an invitation and slowly began to push one of his cocks into Obito. The other one was leaking against Obito's ass cheek, leaving a sticky mess.

It had never occurred to Obito that someone could want him so bad. He was hardly fun to look at and that was a fact he'd always been aware of. Even if this wasn't the case, intimacy like this would complicate things, make them appear too intricate.

Yet, the way Kisame was touching Obito made everything seem so simple.

Obito just wanted to feel every inch of those huge cocks in him. He wanted to be fucked until he'd be gone and wrecked beyond repair.

Kisame's length sank in, and the first thrust was careful, perhaps even gentle. Despite that, it was a lot. Obito gasped loudly, squeezing the sheets in his hands, biting his lip hard and shaking. It hurt. Yes, he could've – should've – made Kisame stop right there and then but there was a whole another feeling that made him want it to continue.

It was an odd, overpowering craving.

”Sorry, boss,” Kisame cooed into Obito's ear. He sounded genuinely corned but there was a slight hint of dark and primitive hunger in his voice. ”You're even tighter than I thought.”

Obito shivered in pleasure. He was too aroused to care about the fact that Kisame was such a little shit with those words that were aiming for a disgraceful reaction.

That wasn't how a lover should speak to Madara.

And yet, Obito couldn't bring himself to give a damn about it, either.

”Gods, you're insufferable,” he complained.

Kisame just laughed it off and adjusted his position, pulling out slightly and making Obito moan in process.

”What can I say except it's true?”

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Obito groaned impatiently, raising his hips to meet another thrust. Now that he'd adjusted to the sensation of that intense, aching pleasure, he felt severely untouched.

”Move,” he hissed.

”Sure thing,” Kisame promised.

The second thrust went much deeper than its predecessor. Obito gasped for air, swearing profusely. He could hear his own heart pounding and he could see bright patterns, those that emerged when one was near passing out. It was strange to feel pleasure so powerful that it was throbbing.

When Obito finally regained his ability to sense reality, he heard Kisame's soft hushes. Not only did the man want Obito, he wanted them both to enjoy the moment equally.

The realization hit Obito hard, harder than the previous one he'd had. He felt a lump in his throat even though he couldn't tell what exactly was it that made him feel so overwhelmed all of the sudden.

Thankfully, Kisame hitting that sweet spot again chased away those unexpected emotions and replaced them with pure bliss.

Obito whined raggedly as the pressure mounted. His entire body was shaking so bad that if it wasn't for Kisame's other arm wrapped around Obito's waist and holding him still, Obito would've collapsed against the sheets.

”Oh, there?” Kisame's voice was dark and deep, coming out almost like a whisper. The possessive tone sent a warm quiver through Obito's spine. He liked it, he liked it a way too much. ”Wanna feel that again?” 

”Yes,” Obito rasped, certain that he wanted to see where all of this was going. He didn't want it to stop. But then again, that option had been abandoned since the moment the first kiss was given.

Kisame pressed his lips against the back of Obito's neck, burying his cock deeper into Obito's hole.

And the world became vibrant and clear, filled with ecstasy.

”I wonder,” Kisame breathed against Obito's skin, ”how do you sound when you scream.”

Answering that would be a suicide.

”Make me,” Obito was still stupid enough to use the most demeaning tone he could muster but despite his best efforts, his voice was shivering. It wasn't the only dead giveaway that he was close to his limits. His cock was leaking precum all over Kisame's fingers and his trembling body wasn't going to fool anyone.

Perhaps he was pathetically easy to please. 

But if this was going to destroy the image Obito had built, at least the performance would have a damn satisfying end.

”You are quite a lovely little daredevil, aren't you?” Kisame purred as he drew his cock almost all the way out only to thrust it back in. He wasn't exactly rough, yet the motion was sharp and hard and…

Did _that_ pitiful cry really come out of Obito?

He swore to himself that Kisame would pay for it.

Kisame chuckled, pleased. He adjusted his position slightly, spreading Obito's legs wider apart before he began moving his hips again.

Soon enough they found a common rhythm, a tempo that wasn't either slow or frantic, but somewhere in between. 

Kisame's hips slammed forward and back over and over. His length hit that sweet spot with every thrust while his fist was pumping Obito's cock in a fast pace. His free hand rested on Obito's ass, gently stroking up and down until he began to inch his fingers lower towards Obito's already full hole. 

Obito gulped back a sob and shook off a sudden sense of hesitation, burying his face deeper into the pillow . He still wanted to feel Kisame's every inch – he wanted to satisfy the other man through and through.

”You've gotta take care of yourself for a while,” Kisame mumbled. ”Let's get your sweet slit ready for another one.”

All Obito could do was to let out a long, muffled sob. He barely ever touched himself and doing it in front of someone else it felt freaky. A part of him was still against the thought.

But a bigger part of him was curious, willing to comply.

Kisame slid his hand away, caressing Obito's thigh. Obito took a deep, shaky breath before trailing his hand down between his legs. He began stroking his cock with hesitant, jerking motions. Precum oozed through his fingers and while he felt very self-aware, he also felt a special closeness to Kisame. It was dumb, of course, but there was something mesmerizing about the way Kisame saw him like this, needy and vulnerable. 

In any other circumstances, Obito could have given a second thought to his personal feelings about Kisame.

But those, those wouldn't matter, not in this pitch-black hell.

Slick, rude noises filled the air as Kisame began work with his lubricated fingers in and out, slowly stretching the tight space.

Obito inhaled deeply. This time the discomfort wasn't all that bad and the feeling went from aching to pleasant fast. As Kisame noted Obito's back arching in pleasure, he began to push his second cock into Obito's slit. He did it gently and observantly, inch by inch.

Yet, Obito's voice faded into a pitiful whine as Kisame filled him to the brim.

”All good?” Kisame asked, grunting softly.

Obito whimpered in response, biting his lip hard. His field of vision was blurry. Lights, motions and sounds blended into one as he trembled with astounding pleasure. He couldn't tell whether he was okay, there was a lot to handle, but he wanted Kisame to continue, to fill him until he'd burst.

”I… just p-please,” Obito sobbed. At this point, he couldn't find words, not even in his mind. All he could do was to raise his hips and let Kisame deeper into his ass. Everything felt both numb and hypersensitive. 

And every movement, every thrust, felt so good.

Natural.

Obito squeezed his eye shut as he felt Kisame pulling back, caressing him from within.

”I gotta say,” Kisame breathed heavily, ”I didn't expect you to be this committed.”

Neither had Obito. He'd never intended to lose control, to let himself be touched and revealed.

But it was easy to forget the obvious miscalculation.

A way too easy.

Kisame's thrusts became deeper and more demanding until they were outright rapid and brutal. Obito moaned in pleasure, pounding against Kisame's cocks and pumping his own erection in his fist.

”I'm so close,” Obito murmured, voice heavy with heady bliss. The orgasm was rising, creeping up from every corner of his body like an overflowing stream. The voracious feeling devoured him bit by bit, making his abdomen burn with unfulfillment. He wanted it to stop and continue forever.

Sounds and scents became vague as the canvas of time and space began to melt into oblivion.

”Me too, boss,” Kisame husked. ”I wanna cum in you.”

Obito wasn't going to deny Kisame that. He couldn't recall what he said. All he knew was that he practically screamed when the pressure that had been building up for so long released from his twitching cock, warm stickiness spilling over his fingers. 

He had never felt so fulfilled. Not even close.

Only a couple of seconds later, he could hear Kisame grunting and feel those cocks pulsating in his ass, filling him with hot cum.

The man fell on top of Obito, then pressed a tiny, almost cheerful kiss on the nape of Obito's neck. 

Kisame began to pull out, slowly, and Obito couldn't help but moan a bit as he felt a sudden emptiness inside. He was completely spent, too drained to move a muscle.

Calm silence washed over the atmosphere as the sound of heavy breaths grew fainter.

Finally, after several minutes, Kisame raised himself to a sitting position. He picked up a cloth from the floor and wiped most of the cum off himself and Obito's lower body. While it wasn't a grand gesture, one wouldn't normally expect such kindness from a rogue shinobi with a fearsome reputation.

In fact, the entire situation was so absurd that Obito found himself slightly amused.

”I didn't know you were such a sap,” he announced and cracked his eye open to glance at Kisame. His face – to Obito's surprise – turned one shade darker.

”Careful, pretty boy,” Kisame advised but given the jest in his voice, the warning wasn't to be taken too seriously. ”Then again, seems like there's quite a lot we don't know about each other.”

Right.

Obito wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Obviously, he wasn't in a position to admit anything but it was pretty safe to assume that Kisame wasn't going to buy any more of absolute bullshit. He didn't deserve to be underestimated like that. 

He never had.

”There is nothing worth knowing about me,” Obito's tone was flat. At least he spoke the truth.

Kisame's eyes lingered on Obito's skin, estimating the statement. He didn't say a word. What he did instead was to wrap his arm around Obito's waist and to pull him a bit closer.

Obito swallowed hard.

He wasn't prepared for that.

”Is that so?” Kisame finally asked. His words lacked the suspiciousness that should've been there. That question had a certain level of sincerity, like the man genuinely wanted to know the reasoning behind the claim.

Strange.

”Yeah,” it wasn't a big word.

Madara wouldn't have said something so casual, though.

Kisame raised his brows. Of course, he'd noticed such a tiny, insignificant detail.

And yet, he wasn't going to let go.

”We might have to disagree on that one later,” Kisame stated. ”After I've come to my own conclusions. But we don't need to get ahead of ourselves.”

He was still holding Obito close to him.

Obito buried his face against Kisame's chest and inhaled deeply before speaking.

”Good,” was all he could say before he realized how weak his voice was. Apparently, the completely spent feeling made him soft, too.

”Don't say yet,” Kisame said as he pressed a tiny kiss on Obito's hair. ”But who knows. I might like you, boss.”

It wasn't a promise, nor was it a confession. In fact, there was a lot of room for all kinds of other possibilities but that was exactly what made Obito's chest tighten. This absurd reality was harsh and chaotic, always lacking in certainty. Nothing about it seemed to be quite enough but yet, somehow…

Somehow this contingency was all that Obito could ask for. He didn't want anything else. 

So, for a brief moment, the world seemed a little less shitty place.

Right now, that was more than enough, Obito concluded, as he let Kisame's steady heartbeat to soothe him to sleep.


End file.
